Mary Alice Brandon
by Paperback-Insomniac
Summary: One-shot. What exactly made Alice's parent's put their own daughter into a mental society? My version of Alice's past and how she became the vampire we know and love today.


**Mary Alice Brandon**

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying._

_-Fences, by: Paramore_

Alice Cullen remembers every detail of her human life with an uncanny accuracy. How could she not? She had to go through some truly horrific things for a human to deal with, no wonder she went a little crazy. Yes the events on the last few years of her human life were mentally scaring. She can't deal with them, which is why she pretends that she doesn't remember it, she doesn't want to.

This is the story of how Mary Alice Brandon came to be, and how she died.

::::::

Here I sat in the dingy, outdated bathroom examining the blazing red mark on my check. Slowly but surely it was fading away. My own father had smacked me, for these uncontrollable visions. They weren't even my fault; I couldn't do anything about them.

Cynthia appeared in the doorway.

"Mary did daddy hit you again?" she said shyly, frightened to ask. "What did you see this time?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

I walked over to her and pulled her tight against me encircling her in a comforting hug. Tears overflowed her eyes and sobs started to rack her small body.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine, honey." My voice broke as I tried my best to comfort her, failing miserably. I stroked her hair as she cried into my shoulder; soon I joined her, our long, dark hair flowing together so you couldn't tell whose was whose. I tried not to focus on my vision but it wasn't working, images of my dusty tombstone filled my mind.

::::::

_The room was dark and you could feel the dirt in the air, like someone had just kicked up a sand storm. I couldn't see a foot in front of me and rats scurried around the room relentlessly. I knew they were coming toward me but I couldn't get away. _

_My arms were still there but I couldn't move them, something was pinning them down. I cried out, it was the only thing I could do, but no one heard me. One thing was for certain though, I was going to die here, alone and no one would ever know or care. _

::::::_  
_

I came out of my vision with a shudder. No, my parents wouldn't do that to me. Would they? A mental hospital, could that really be my fate? I pushed the thought out of my mind and simply squeezed Cynthia impossibly closer to me.

::::::

It was two days later when they came to take me away. No amount of screaming or kicking would make them let go. My parents just watched with solemn faces, holding back a struggling Cynthia as I was dragged out the door, never to see any of them ever again.

:::::

The room was dark and you could feel the dirt in the air, like someone had just kicked up a sand storm. I couldn't see a foot in front of me and rats scurried around the room relentlessly. I knew they were coming toward me but I couldn't get away.

My arms were still there but I couldn't move them, something was pinning them down. I cried out, it was the only thing I could do, but no one heard me. One thing was for certain though, I was going to die here, alone and no one would ever know or care.

::::::

For the first time in months the rusty door was pushed open while I was conscious. In strode a tall man with pale brown hair and crimson eyes. He carried a petty tray of food and gave me a dashing smile.

He came again the next day, and the one after that, and so on. He would sit with me and tell me these fascinating stories about the most amazing adventures he had been though in his life. I mostly listened, not interacting with him much; just quiet mummers of agreement here and there.

Once when he began one of his many extravagant tales, it wasn't just about him anymore. I was in it; in fact it was mostly about me. Not what I had done though, but about what I would do and what would happen to me. He told my about how we were both in mortal danger because of him. He informed me that I would have to go through excruciating pain soon, extremely soon.

"Why?" I finally gathered enough strength to ask.

"To keep you safe, hon." He gracefully swept me up into his arms and carried me back to freedom.

The sunlight blinded me at first, after having spent so many months in complete darkness. When I looked up at his mesmerizing face, he sparkled like a million tiny diamonds imbedded in his skin. He grinned and then took of running so fast I was instantaneously dizzy.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered against my neck, his normally smooth voice cracked as he laid my down on the shore of a creek.

All of a sudden a searing hot pain shot through my body and I began to wither on the edge of the creek, shrieking until my voice was raw.

Around me I could just barely make out the sounds of what sounded like two animals fighting above me, fighting for their lives. Soon one of them lost and I soon realized that it was him. His screams of pain joined mine filling the air around us. The only thing that could be heard over our cries of pain was the sadistic laughter of his killer.

::::::

When I awoke later the only thing next to me was a smoldering pile of ashes. The ashes if my unnamed savior. I turned away, wanting to cry but the tears refused to fall. A glint caught my eye, my reflection in the water.

I was beautiful, flawless pale skin, long black hair and glinting red eyes, like rubies. I picked up a jagged rock from the shore and cut my hair off, leaving a short cropped cut pointing out in every direction. Taking a deep breath and one last look at the pile of ashes I carefully stood before taking off into the woods as fast as I could. I was leaving my past life behind me and starting new, I wouldn't even think about it. I was no longer Mary Alice Brandon, I was now just simply Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading it, Fences of course belongs to Paramore and not me. Hope you liked my version of Alice's story and please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. **


End file.
